zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Johnny.ohern
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Nightmare Begins (Commentary) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dykeatron (Talk) 21:31, November 30, 2011 I'd like to consider myself involved, haha. I've sent a couple letters, participated in a raid, and am planning on doing Project Massive when I get around to making my letters. I'll check that out right now while I can remember to do so. Dykeatron 01:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi johnny, I know you on OHP, Zimfan:D 01:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Joint Project OK, they all got it too. Thanks for including us! It's always an honour in my book. Any chance you could give me more details regarding this project (time, location, etc.)? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Um... You said 'un'related, didn't you? Just wondering if everyone else got that. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:19, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Team Up Proposal? First of all, you're welcome! Before I state my opinion, I wouldn't be worryed too much if Dykeatron doesn't respond for a few days, she doesn't appear that often anymore. Anyway, I love this idea, and I support this amazing idea of... Zimmy... Doom.... So, if it's unrelated, I wonder what it is.... I will figure it out! Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wonderful! I love this idea too, and I'm definitely interested in aiding Invader ZIM come back. Thanks for letting me know! Oh, fantastic! I'll be sure to leave you a message. (I'll be the one using British English) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC) D'oh! GAH! Totally forgot about that! I'm so sorry! Unfortunately, it's getting late here, so I'm gonna have to do it tomorrow. >:-( And yes, I know what you mean; that's why I make a point of being as personal with others as possible. :-) Anyway, sorry about forgetting; I'll get it in first thing tomorrow. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Brilliant; as am I. See you then! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:46, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Confirmation Hey, you got my message on Facebook? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I think that was ZimFan, but I have created and have been trying to get in touch with OHP so thanks for noticing me :) So anyway I wanna merge read my userpage for more 22:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Skype I'm afraid that Skype won't work out, as I don't have it. So I guess we'll have to do e-Mails. Also, it would seem that ZimFan is out of commission for the next few whatevers, so I'll have to contact Blossom. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:35, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually I DO have a Skype, and would be DELIGHTED to contact you! :) Sorry for not responding earlier. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 20:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Uh Johnny, where should I contact you? I have a email, however I don't use it besides for discussing minor matters about this wiki and my co-admin sending me pictures he wants me to upload and put on pages (He uses a iPod, not the greatest tool.). I also do have a facebook, but I don't bother messaging anyone I don't really know. It's too risky. Any other contact ideas? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Projectgir Really sorry for not responding earlier I know this is a late response, but actually I was kind of asking for OHP to help me... So could you please? 13:01, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Address Will do. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:04, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Wait, where's the FB inbox located? (I'm sorry, I REALLY don't use Facebook that much.) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:08, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't have facebook sorry, how about we go on a chat? 17:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, got it. Thanks!--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Well we could go on right now I am going anyhow so it would be convinent, so could you go on ASAP so we can use private messaging to talk? Gah, sorry! I've been SUPER busy lately, what with all the tests, quizzes and projects I've had lately. It doesn't help that this Wiki has been under constant assault by ZimFan's vengeful sister. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey. We're running low of members atm, would you mind using your OHP powers to advertise us? We need all the help we can get. :) Thanks in advance, ZimFan. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 02:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I saw your message about an interview don't know if your're still looking but here I am! If you still want me shoot me an email evanwatler@gmail.com Evanw (talk) 03:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC)